


love, love, love (it's difficult)

by everydayjongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jealous Sehun, M/M, Music Video: Telephone (EXO-SC), Romance, SeChen, chenhun, small misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayjongdae/pseuds/everydayjongdae
Summary: Sehun is jealous of Jongdae's stupid phone.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	love, love, love (it's difficult)

_ Sehun has a problem.  _ And it involves a certain ray of sunshine sitting just a few feet away from him, giggling endlessly to whatever it was on his phone. It’s been a month since he confessed to Jongdae and began dating him. But Sehun feels like they haven’t made any progress at all, especially when Jongdae discovered the wonders of a smartphone. 

Now, Sehun has to compete with a stupid phone for Jongdae’s attention. 

Sehun finally scoots over to Jongdae. “ _ Hyung _ , what are you smiling at?” He asks innocently.

Jongdae immediately covers his phone then smiles awkwardly. “N-nothing?”

Sehun pouts. Is Jongdae keeping secrets from him?

“It was making you smile so much, I got a little curious. Maybe you can share it with me too?” Sehun suggests, fluttering his eyelashes for effect. 

Jongdae smiles again. “It won’t interest you, Sehun-ah.”

Just what is it that Jongdae is doing that he can’t even share it with his  _ boyfriend _ . Sehun wanted to demand attention from Jongdae so bad, but he didn’t want to seem so clingy and immature so he let it go.

  
  


Days like that where Jongdae is glued to his phone went by. And Sehun is just so frustrated and sad about it. He would always make sure to send Jongdae messages even when he is busy, but Jongdae replies an hour late and they wouldn’t have any proper conversation at all. It feels like everything is falling apart. 

All because of that phone. 

“It’s all your fault, Baekhyun  _ hyung _ .” Sehun says one time after a group practice. 

Everyone was scattered inside the practice room, taking a break after hours of dancing. Jongdae was,  _ again _ , laughing quietly on his phone at a corner. 

“What is?” Baekhyun asks, bewildered at the sudden accusation. 

“You made  _ my  _ Jongdae a phone addict.” Sehun mutters, eyes rooted at Jongdae’s laughing figure.  _ God, was his hyung so cute. _

Baekhyun’s eyes widens. “What? He just asked me one time how to use SNS and Netflix. How did that make him an addict?”

Sehun didn’t answer and just left Baekhyun standing there.

  
  


_ It was Sehun’s day off. _ He’s been sending Jongdae countless messages since he woke up, but Jongdae’s replies were rare and late. He knew Jongdae would be free in the afternoon, so he wanted to set up a date for the both of them. They needed to bond, after all. 

But after Sehun’s 10th message was ignored, he took matters into his own hands. He will go to Jongdae’s whether he likes it or not. Anyway, Sehun has already informed the other. It’s not his fault that Jongdae isn’t reading his messages. 

Sehun walks up to Jongdae’s apartment full of excitement. He misses Jongdae so much. He can’t wait to make up for their lost time.

However, Sehun’s been ringing in for ten minutes, yet no Jongdae came to greet him. Sehun purses his lips. He knows Jongdae is home, he even asked their manager earlier. Something must be keeping Jongdae busy, probably that  _ stupid  _ gadget again. 

Sehun didn’t have any choice. He inputs Jongdae’s passcode. Jongdae doesn’t know that he knows. He didn’t want to use this trump card but Sehun’s pushed into a corner. And he can’t be waiting patiently anymore, not when he’s losing his  _ hyung  _ over a phone. 

He enters Jongdae’s house quietly, feeling like he’s doing something illegal. The living room’s empty. Then he hears giggling sounds from Jongdae’s room. And… was that a man talking? 

Sehun’s heart is now pounding hard against his chest. 

He opens the door to Jongdae’s room, and there he sees Jongdae, laughing hysterically at the television. Sehun was confused. 

“What are you doing,  _ hyung _ ?” Sehun asks, forgetting that he intruded Jongdae’s house. 

“Wha--?” Jongdae immediately reached for the remote control then paused what he was watching. “What are you doing here, Sehun?”

Sehun frowns. So Jongdae was busy watching something that he forgot about him.  _ Great _ . 

“I texted you,  _ hyung _ .” He says somberly. 

“Oh, uhm, I’m sorry. I… I just didn’t notice.” Jongdae replies, eyes avoiding Sehun’s.

Sehun couldn’t help but feel upset about all of this. Here he was, worrying so much about not getting enough quality time with his older boyfriend, yet said boyfriend seems to not care at all.

Sehun just stood there by Jongdae’s door, and then he sighs. “ _ Hyung _ , be honest. Did you agree to go out with me out of pity? Because if that’s how it is then you really didn’t have to, you know. I’m old enough to handle rejection.”

Jongdae immediately stands up at Sehun's words. “What? What are you saying, Sehun- _ ah _ ? That’s not it.” 

“Then why are we like this? It’s like nothing changed from before we were going out. It’s even worse. You don’t spend time with me anymore. You ignore my phone calls and messages. You’re always on your stupid phone.” Sehun tries his best not to sound childish at the last one. 

Jongdae looks confused at first, then he realizes what upset Sehun. He walks over to the younger and holds his hand. 

“That’s not how it is, Sehun.” Jongdae starts carefully. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m wrong.”

“But?”

“But there’s a reason for this. Don’t laugh, okay?”

Sehun nods. 

“I like you a lot, Sehun. When we agreed to go out, that’s when I realized that I don’t know much about you. So I ended up watching all of your TV appearances, and well, Busted.’’ Jongdae shyly informs him.

That’s when Sehun realizes that it really was Busted on Jongdae’s television.

“You could have just asked me, hyung! Did you know how sad I was?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Sehun. It’s just that I like you so much you make me nervous. I was too shy to ask but I wanted to know more about you. So  _ this  _ happened.”

Sehun squeezes Jongdae’s hand on his. “You have to make it up to me,  _ hyung _ .”

Jongdae smiles brightly. 

“I know, I know.” He then kisses Sehun softly on the lips. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at titles and summaries, i apologize for that. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this sechen fic. :) please drop a comment, really love to know what readers think. thank you so much <3


End file.
